The present invention relates to decorative lamp casings and lamp bulb envelopes which are capable of creating an icicle effect.
A variety of decorative lamp casings and lamp bulb envelopes are known and available on the market. Consumers are always looking for new and unique articles or products for decorative purposes such as for Christmas tree ornaments and the like. While a variety of decorative lamp casings and envelopes are available, there are a number of disadvantages in such prior art devices.
Most prior art lamp casings are designed for connection to a particular lamp or lamp assembly, and can only be used with that particular lamp assembly. Further, many prior art lamp casings consist of a plurality of components or elements that must be assembled, while some prior art decorative lamp casings are fastened to lamps or lamp sockets by adhesives and cannot be easily or conveniently removed when a lamp needs replacing. Lamp bulb envelopes are fabricated as an integral part of a lamp, and may be produced in various decorative shapes and sizes to meet the needs of the consumer. But such prior envelopes and casings have not met the need for a tree ornament that simulates the shape and appearance of an icicle.